Hyung, Saranghae
by nuna.kookie
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang dongsaeng yang sangat disayangi dan dimanjakan oleh para hyung Jin dan Yonggi. Namun tidak halnya dengan hyung yang satunya lagi sang pemilik devil hand yaitu Namjoon. Namjoon selalu bersikap dingin dan kasar terhadap Jungkook, namun Jungkook tetap menjadikan Namjoon hyung tersayangnya. [Jeon Jungkook][Kim Namjoon][All member Bts]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hyung, Saranghae

Genre : Family, Friendship

Cast :

Joen Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Soek Jin

Min Yonggi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoesok

Kim Tae Hyung

Others

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE**

Chapter 1

"Kookie-ah…Kookie-ah…" Terdengar seseorang memanggil nama Jungkook yang sedang asyik menikmati mimpi pagi nan indah. Terlihat jelas sekali matanya yang begitu lelapnya. Wajahnya juga tampak bersinar polos diterpa mentari pagi melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kookie-ah… Ireona…!" Namja itu terus mencoba membangunkan Jungkook sambil menggoyangkan badannya namun ia tetap tidak juga bergeming. Namja itu tak lain adalah Kim Soek Jin saudara tertua Jungkook.

Sebagai saudara tertua ia memang sudah telaten mengurusi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya terutama Jungkook si maknae kesayanganya. Selain Jungkook, masih ada Min Yonggi dan Kim Namjoon yang juga menjadi perhatiannya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia masih menunggu sang maknae bangun sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Jungkook. Jin melihat dengan dalam wajah imut adiknya itu sambil terseyum kecil. Bagi Jin, Jungkook adalah anugerah terindah Tuhan yang diberikan sebagai cahaya dalam hidupnya. Jin bahkan tidak pernah memarahi Jungkook dengan kelakuan-kelakuan nakal dan menggemaskannya.

"Hm…Kyopta….". Jin masih tetap memandangi wajah si dongsaeng dan kemudian memberikan kecupan lembut ke kening Jungkook. _'Kookie-ah… jangan pernah sakit dan terluka, Hyung disini untuk melindungimu'_. Jin bicara dalam hati, karena ia tahu kehidupan yang sedang mereka jalani tidaklah mudah seperti yang terlihat.

"Jungkookie….!". Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dengan berlari sambil berteriak menuju kamar Jungkook dan langsung melompat ketempat tidur Jungkook.

"Bruhk…."

Yonggi melompat mengenai Jungkook yang sedang dibungkus selimut putih tebal. Akhirnya Jungkook pun mulai bergerak sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya sebelah kanan dan mencoba membuka mata perlahan.

"Yaa…Yongi, apa yang kamu lakukan?". Teriak Jin melihat tingkah laku si Yongi.

"Naneun, Cuma membangun kan uri beby yang manja ini." Jawab Yonggi tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook yang baru mulai terbangun hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun. Ia masih terasa begitu malas untuk bergerak meski hanya bicara sepatah kata. Namun ia tetap dapat mendengar dengan jelas ucapan para Hyungnya.

"Kookie-ah… Kamu mau bangun sendiri atau….". Ucap Yonggi sambil mulai menyodorkan bibirnya kearah wajah Kookie.

"Ne Hyung aku bangun. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mencuri ciuman dariku".Jungkook mulai bangun untuk duduk sambil menndorong mundur bibir Yonggi dengan tangan kanannya. Jin yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"kekeke…. Liatkan … Uri dongsaeng aja menolak dicium olehmu. Aku tidak habis fikir bagaimana para yeoja itu bisa tergila-gila dengan namja jelek sepertimu". Jin mulai memanasi-manasi Yonggi sambil memegang dagunya berpura-pura berpikir.

"Tentu saja mereka menyukaiku karena ketampanan dan kecerdasanku." Yonggi bicara dengan penuh percaya diri sambil melipat kedua tangan didada.

"Mwo?… Tampan…? Cerdas…? Hahaha…bahkan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki tidak ada yang menarik. Pabbo…"

"Benarkah… Tapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari pada Hyung tidak laku yang satu yeojachinggu pun tidak punya padahal Hyung sudah semakin tua"

"Aku bukannya tidak laku, tapi karena belum ada satu pun yang bisa memikatku selama ini. Kalau aku mau aku bisa mendapatkan yeoja manapun. Kamu tahu? Semua orang juga mengakui ketampanan yang memang sudah berakar sejak lahir dari hidupku." Jin menjawab dengan bangganya, karena memang dia adalah namja yang tampan.

"Wah… dari mana asal kepercayaan dirimu itu? Chinja… Dilihat dari sudut manapun jelas aku lebih tampan dari pada kamu. Benar kan Kookie….?" Yonggi mencoba memenangkan perang ketampanan ini dengan mengambil suara si dongsaeng.

"Kookie… Katakan saja dengan jujur, bahwa aku lebih tampan. Gwenchana." Jin tak mau kalah dengan Yonggi.

"Mmmm….." .Kookie diam sejenak sebelum memberikan jawabannya. Sedangkan Jin dan Yonggi dengan serius melihat Kookie dengan penuh harap seakan menantikan pengumuman pemenang dalam sebuah pertandingan. Suasana entah kenapa jadi berubah sedikit mencekam. Dan akhirnya yang ditunggi.

"Emmm, yang paling tampan tentu saja itu…" Kookie mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Dan…

"Aku." Kookie menjawab dengan senyum menyeringai manis dibibirmya.

"Yaaa…..". Jin dan Yonggu berteriak kesal bersamaan.. Akhirnya suasana riuh pecah dikamar itu. Jin dan Yonggi kemudian terdiam saling memandangi dan kemudian memberikan senyuman isyarat sambil melirik ke Kookie.

"Hana… Dul… Set…". Jin menghitung dan mereka sudah bersiap-siap. Dan….

"Yah Hyung… Hentikan, Hyung… Hyung…". Kookie berteriak kegelian karena Jin dan Yonggi dengan kompak menggelitiknya dan ia tidak bisa menahan geli.

"Yayaya…. Yonggi cukup". Jin menghentikan aksi menggelitik maknae." Nah, sekarang kamu benar-benar sudah bangun. Cepat mandi dan berangkat sekolah, arachi?". Jin mengusap rambut Jungkook dan pergi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Nde… Hyung". Jungkook menjawab dengan terengah-engah mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

Jungkook sudah selesai untuk bersiap pergi kesekolah. Dan sekarang berada di meja makan untuk menyantap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jin Hyungnya.

"Pagi hyung? Apa tidur hyung nyenyak tadi malam?" Jungkook bertanya pada Namjoon yang sedang makan dan duduk disampingnya.

Namjoon tidak memperdulikan kedatangan dan ucapan Jungkook sama sekali. Ia hanya menyantap lahap sarapannya dengan santai. Jin hanya memperhatikan tanpa melakukan apapun karena itu bukan lah pemandangan yang baru.

Namjoon sudah sejak 4 tahun lalu bersikap dingin pada Jungkook. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan Jungkook sebagaimana dongsaengnya seperti halnya Jin dan Yonggi yang justru memanjakan Jungkook. Tentu, dia punya alasan untuk itu.

Jungkook duduk manis disamping Namjoon. Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, Jungkook hanya menutup mulut sambil memnggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan perlahan melirik kearah Namjoon. Jungkook terus memandangi Namjoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wae?". Tiba-tiba Namjoon menoleh kearahnya hingga membuat Jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"Aniya Hyung…". Jawab Jungkook sambil merenggut manja.

"Sudah… Kookie sarapan cepat nanti kamu terlambat."Jin memutus perhatian antara Jungkook dan Namjoon.

"Oh Hyung. Yonggi Hyung sudah pergi?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat-lihat kesamping mencari sosok Yonggi.

"Sudah. Katanya ada urusan yang penting"

"Heh, penting…? Pasti Youja lagi". Jawab Jungkook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung..." Namjoon akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dengan berat.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Jin menjawab dengan sedikit heran karena nada suara Namjoon terdengar berbeda.

"Hyung, emmm... belikan aku handphone baru." Namjoon meminta dengan sedikit takut.

"Handphone...? Loh hanphone kamu kenapa?"

"Rusak hyung.?

"Lagi..." Jin menjawab dengan nada kaget. "Wah.. Chinja, dasar _devil hand_ ". Jin sudah tidak heran dengan itu, karena memang Namjoon sangat dikenal dengan 'tangan setan'. Apapun barang yang ada ditangannya selalu saja rusak atau hilang.

"Ok. Tapi setelah hyung gajian". Sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Chinja, gomawo hyung. Jongmal gomawo". Namjoon terlihat begitu senangnya. Jungkook yang melihat Namjoon hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai disekolah. Namjoon langsung keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara apapun.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Dah Hyung…" Jungkook pamitan pada Jin dengan terburu-buru sambil membuka pintu menyusul Namjoon. "Hyung…Hyung… Tunggu aku. Kita pergi bareng".

"Dah…Nanti kamu dijemput sama Yonggi Hyung ya… Hah anak itu…"Jin tersenyum melihat perangai Jungkook. Jin pun langsung berangkat ke kantornya.

"Hyung… Hyung…" Jungkook masih tetap mengekori Namjoon.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan perlahan menatap Jungkook." Dengar… Aku tidak suka kamu terus-terusan bergantung kepadaku seperti ini. Berapa kali harus kukatakan aku tidak menyukaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah memanjakanmu seperti Jing hyung dan Yonggi hyung. Lebih baik mulai sekarang kamu menjaga jarak dariku dan jangan pernah mengikutiku. Dasar anak manja?" Namjoon berkata dengan nada kesal dan sedikit tinggi pada Jungkook. Dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Tapi hyung…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Sekarang kamu pergi kekelasmu sendiri" Namjoon kembali melihat Jungkook dengan tatapan mematikan.

Melihat ekspresi yang tidak mengenakan dari Namjoon,Jungkook hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Dan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya melihat Jungkook dari belakang. Kali ini memasang tatapan yang bertolak belakang dari tatapan sebelumnya. Terlihat ada sedikit rasa penyesalan dari mimik wajahnya.

Yah, pada dasarnya Namjoon begitu sangat menyayangi Jungkook bahkan melebih Jin dan Yonggi. Tapi ia menahan dalam perasaannya itu didalam lubuk hatinya karena suatu alasan.

.

Sekarang Jungkook sudah berada dikelas. Ia hanya terdiam dengan tangan kanan menopang dagu sambil melihat keluar jendela. Raut wajah yang begitu suram menghiasi wajah polos nan imutnya. Keributan yang tercipta di kelas tidak mempengaruhi dia sama sekali.

"Hey Jungkook..." Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan dalamnya. Dia adalah Jimin, teman satu-satu dikelasnya yang bersedia berteman dengannya lantaran dia adalah adiknya Hoesok yang merupakan salah satu sahabat terdekat Namjoon.

Jungkook adalah adik Namjoon, namja nomor 1 disekolah yang paling ditakuti dan bukan dari segi prestasi. Satu-satu prestasi yang dia punya hanyalah olahraga _football_. Berkat Namjoon 3 kali berturut-turut sekolah mendapatkan juara kategori _football_ tingkat nasional. Sedangkan selain itu, _nonsense._

"Oh Jimin. Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kamu tahu, wajah kamu itu menyimpan aurah kegelapan. Ada apa?".

"Kamu bisa aja Jimin. Nan Gwencanayo."

"Tapi yang aku lihat kamu tidak baik." Jawab Jimin menggerutu sambil duduk ditempat duduknya di belakang Jungkook.

.

Waktu istirahat.

Kantin seperti biasa penuh dengan suara bergemuruh para siswa-siswi yang sedang memberikan pasokan nutrisi tubuh tak terkecuali dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya duduk sendiri di meja makan yang panjang itu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jikapun tidak sendiri, Jiminlah orangnya. Namun,Jimin sedang menemui guru karena suatu urusan jadi ia tidak bisa menemani Jungkook.

"Jungkookie..." Namja langsung mengambil posisi duduk didekat Jungkook tanpa permisi dan mencubit pipi chubby Jungkook."Kyopta..."

"A..ah...Hyung sakit". Jungkook merintih kesakitan karena namja itu mencubit pipinya dengan keras saking gemasnya.

"Hello beby...". Namja satunya lagi juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kali ini ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Jungkook."Kamu tahu, hyung begitu sangat merindukanmu dan hyung tidak bisa hidup tanpa kamu".

Jungkook mulai merasa risih dengan kehadiran namja itu. Mereka adalah Tae hyung dan Hoesok sahabat dekatnya Namjoon. Mereka memang begitu sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan Jungkook seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Bahkan Heosok lebih memanjakan Jungkook daripada Jimin adik kandugnya sendiri. Siapa sich yang tidak gemas melihat sosok Jungkook. Sosok dongsaeng yang begitu imut, lucu, polos,ditambah dengan senyum gigi kelincinya yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Jungkook melihat kesekitar, ia tidak melihat Namjoon padahal mereka selalu bersama.

"Namjoon hyung kemana?" Jungkook bertanya sambil menatap Tae dan Heosok.

"Ooohhh... Dia sedang melakukan perkerjaan hariannya" Jawab Heosok.

"Pekerjaan harian?" Jungkook menatap heran Heosok."Owh... Pasti nuna itu lagi". Jungkook mengerti apa yang di maksud Heosok.

"Cha... Kamu sudah makan. Untuk hari ini kamu beruntung karena kami akan menemani kamu makan. Kamu pasti senangkan? Ditemani namja top sekolah ini." Tae Hyung menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ne hyung..." Jungkook menjawab dengan sedikit berat. Karena sebenarnya lebih baik dia makan sendiri dari pada ditemani oleh alien dan namja cabe yang begitu sangat mengganggu.

Akhirnya Jungkook harus menikmati makan siangnya bersama Tae Hyung dan Heosok. Tak henti mereka terus menggoda Jungkook yang tentu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi mau tidak mau Jungkook harus menahannya.

.

Jam sekolah akhirnya berakhir. Jungkook berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Jungkook memang keluar belakangan karena ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Dari kejauhan ia melihat 3 orang namja berada dikoridor yang sama. Jungkook dapat merasakan suasana yang berbeda saat itu. Tatapan para namja itu terlihat berbeda dan tidak mengenakkan, apalagi namja bertubuh tinggi berkulit sawo mateng. Mereka adalah Kai, Lay dan Kyungsoo. Dengan perasaan takut Jungkook memaksakan untuk melewati mereke dan ketika jarak sudah begitu dekat...

"Wah... Lihat siapa ini?"Kai bicara menyeringai sambil berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Ah, bukankah ini adalah adiknya Namjoon si brengsek itu." Tambah Lay.

"Namja yang cantik. Kyopta". Kyungsoo menggoda Jungkook dengan tatapan yang menakutkan.

Jungkook hanya terdiam penuh ketakutan melihat ketiga orang itu.

"Kira-kira...Apa yang akan dilakukan hyung brengsekmu itu jika aku melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu". Kai mulai memasang wajah menakutkan hingga membuat Jungkook melangkah mundur 1 langkah. Namun Kai terus mendekatinya dan menangkupkan tangan kanannya pada kedua rahang Jungkook. Jungkook semakin terlihat ketakutan.

"A...apa yang hyung mau dari aku?". Dengan terbata-bata Jungkook berusaha bicara dengan tanggan Kai masih memegang wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa dari kamu. Tapi aku hanya mau melihat seperti apa wajah brengsek itu jika melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya ini terluka"

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari belakang Jungkook. Dia adalah Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

Kai dan lainnya sedikit kaget melihat keberadaan Namjoon yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyung..." Sontak Jungkook langsung memanggil Namjoon. Dan Kai perlahan melepas tangannya.

"Sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi" Namjoon memperjelas ucapannya sekali lagi."Karena apapun yang kamu lakukan terhadapnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan kamu tidak akan mendaaptkan apa yang kamu mau. Kalau kamu tertarik dengan anak ini, silahkan kamu ajak dia bermain". Namjoon bicara datar tanpa ada nada kemarahan darinya kemudian dia hanya berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook bersama Kai dan temannya itu. Bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali.

Jungkook hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Namjoon katakan. Wajah sedih dan kecewa seketika memenuhi wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kakinya terasa berpijak diudara sekarang. Namun ia tetap mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Namjoon.

* * *

To Be Continue...

Thanks for reading...

please saran and riviewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Hyung, Saranghae(Chapter 2)

Genre : Family, Friendship

Cast :

Joen Jungkook

Kim Namjoon

Kim Soek Jin

Min Yonggi

Park Jimin

Jung Hoesok

Kim Tae Hyung

Others

 **HYUNG, SARANGHAE**

Chapter 2

Jungkook masih tidak habis fikir dengan sikap Namjoon. Sambil berjalan lemas menuju gerbang Jungkook masih terus berfikir keras. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau Yongi sudah berada didepan gerbang untuk menjemputnya.

"Hai beby...". Suara Yongi dari kejauhan memanggil Jungkook. Namun Jungkook sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Kookie-ah... Kookie-ah...!". Merasa tak dihiraukan Yongi terus saja berteriak.

Jungkook pun tersentak dari lamunannya karena teriakan Yongi.

"Oh... Yongi Hyung.". Jungkook berlari kearah Yongi.

Yongi terus saja menatap wajah Jungkook. Ia dapat merasakan raut wajah kelam pada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Kookie, ada apa?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa hyung." Jungkook menjawab dengan nada terdengar sedih.

"Kookie-a... Kamu tahu kalau hyung..." ucapan Yongi langsung disela Jungkook.

"Tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau hyung bisa tahu apa yang orang lain rasakan dengan membaca raut wajahnya. Benarkan?"

"Ah. Benar"

"Tapi hyung, nega chinca kwencanayo. Ok"

"Ok". Yongi menyerah dengan rasa penasarannya kali ini. Tapi bukan Yongi namanya kalau dia akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Namjoon sudah pulang?"

"Molla"

"Tumben kamu... Jangan-jangan Namjoon yang..."

"Hyuung..."

"Ok. Arasso" Yongi menggelengkan kepala. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai bisa membaca situasinya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Yongi dan Jin sedang asik menikmati siaran bola dengan antusias. Dan memang kalau menyangkut masalah bola kakak beradik ini memang kompak. Pertikaian yang terjadi 1 menit lalu bisa langsung hilang dengan menonton bola.

Disamping meyaksikan pertandingan bola, mereka juga sedang menunggu Namjoon. Karena dari siang Namjoon belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya di rumah.

Selang beberapa waktu, yang di tunggupun pulang.

"Aku pulang." Namjoon pulang dengan santainya ia berjalan dan berencana untuk langsung menyapa tempat tidur.

"Namjoon...! Kemari."Yongi memanggil Namjoon.

"Ada apa hyung?". Namjoon langsung mendekat ke arah Yongi dan Jin.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook?". Tidak seperti biasanya, Yongi memasang wajah serius.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Tidak tahu?. Mana mungkin kamu tidak tahu. Sekarang katakan, apa yang kamu lakukan pada Jungkook?". Yongi mulai sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak tahu hyung."

Yongi semakin memanas. Ia langsung menarik kerah baju Namjoon. "Dengar... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh."

Melihat keadaan yang semakin memanas Jin tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mencoba memisahkan Yongi dari Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya diam tak melawan.

"Yongi cukup". Jin memegang tangan kanan Yongi supaya dia melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukannya Namjoon memang selalu..."

"Ya hyung. Tapi kali berbeda". Yongi langsung menyela. "Aku bisa melihat dari wajah Jungkook tadi kalau dia begitu terpukul. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak satu ini."

Jin terlihat bingung untuk menenangkan Yongi yang sudah terlanjur marah.

"Ok. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi untuk sekarang sudahi saja. Sudah larut malam. Biarkan Namjoon istirahat. Besok kita bicarakan lagi" Jin mencoba mengambil jalan tengah. Padahal ia tahu wajah kesal Yongi belum terobati. "Namjoon kamu pergi tidur sana."

"Ne hyung". Dengan ekspresi berat Namjoon pergi menuju kamar.

"Hyung... Anak satu itu...". Ternyata Yongi masih belum puas.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kamu tidak bisa bersikap keras sama dia. Dia masih labil. Ok."

"Ahk... terserahlah."

.

.

.

Sementara Namjoon memasuki kamar, dan ternyata itu adalah kamar Jungkook. Dan memang kamar mereka saling berdekatan. Dengan hati-hati Namjoon membuka pintu dan masuk. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dan hanya tersisa lampu tidur.

Namjoon berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur Jungkook. Dilihatnya wajah Jungkook yang terkena cahaya lampu tidur sambil tersenyum hangat. Betapa manis dan imutnya Jungkook yang sedang tertidur lelap sambil menghisap ibu jarinya. Tak puas hanya memandangi, tangan kanan Namjoon menghusap halus rabut Jungkook.

"Kookie... Maafkan hyung." Namjoon terus menatap dalam ke arah Jungkook.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Namjoon memperbaiki selimut Jungkook.

"Uri Kookie... chaljayo!". Namjoon berbisik lembut.

Sementara Jungkook yang tidur lelap tidak menyadari akan kedatangan Namjoon. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Ops..." Namjoon yang baru akan melangkah keluar dikagetkan dengan ulah sang _devil hand-_ nya sendiri. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas diatas meja samping tempat tidur Jungkook. Dan untungnya _dewi fortuna_ kali ini bersamanya karena gelas itu tidak hancur. Namjoon berhasil menangkap gelas sebelum menyentuh lantai."Huh... hampir saja.". Namjoon menggosok-gosok dadanya lega. Dilihatnya lagi Jungkook, dan ternyata masih tidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Pagi Jin hyung..." Jungkook menyapa Jin sambil duduk di kursi meja makan dan melihat kiri kanan.

"Pagi Kookie-ah...Are you ok?" Tanya Jin sambil meletakan sarapan buat Jungkook.

"Wae?".

"Hyung dengar dari Yongi, katanya kamu lagi ada masalah." Jin mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Ah Yongi hyung". Jungkook terlihat kesal dengan sikap hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Kwenchana hyung. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Chinja?"

"Chinjayo."

"Ok"

"Emm, Namjoon hyung mana?"

"Sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi."

"Jadi Namjoon hyung meninggalkan aku lagi." Jungkook terlihat lesu dan cemberut manja.

"Emm... Kookie-ah. Apa kamu fikir Namjoon sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Hah... Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba menanyai itu?"

"Soalnya tadi pagi Namjoon terlihat senang sekali. Jadi hyung fikir dia sedang tertarik dengan seseorang. Menurut kamu gimana?"

"Mungkin. Lagian kenapa hyung tidak tanya aja sendiri?"

"Ahk... Mana mungkin dia mau jujur. Kamu tahu sendiri hyungmu itu seperti apa. Kalian kan berada disekolah yang sama, masak kamu tidak pernah liat dia sama youja."

"Bagaimana aku tahu, mendekatinya saja aku dilarang."

"Emm... Gitu yah?"

"Dasar Kepo". Jungkook bicara dengan nada rendah sampai hampir tidak terdengar oleh Jin.

"Apa?"

"Hmm... Tidak ada hyung." Jungkook menjawab sambil tersenyum hingga mata bulatnya mengecil.

"Cham..." Jin pun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jungkook berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Entah kenapa hari ini Jungkook terlihat begitu fresh dan bersemangat. Mungkin karena tidurnya begitu nyenyak tadi malam, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Namjoon. Bisa jadi kalau dia tahu Namjoon datang ke kamarnya semalam, seharian ini Jungkook bisa jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

Sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Hanya beberapa siswa-siswi yang terlihat berkeliaran. Jungkook berniat untuk menghirup segarnya udara di taman sekolah pagi itu sambil menunggu jam masuk. Dengan semangat Jungkook pun pergi ketaman sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan pemandangan yang mengejutkan dan spontan ia langsung menyembunyikan diri diantara rimbunan taman di sekolah.

Yah, dia melihat hyung kesayangannya Namjoon bersama seorang youja di taman itu. Youja itu adalah Jiyeon. Jiyeon merupakan youja idola di sekolah dan menjadi incaran para namja, bahkan tak terkecuali dengan Namjoon, namun Jiyeon tidak pernah membalas cinta Namjoon.

"Namjoon hyung." Jungkook benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Meskipun dia tahu Namjoon menyukai Jiyeon, tapi selama ini youja itu tidak pernah membalas perasaan Namjoon. "Aneh... Mencurigakan... Selama ini dia selalu mengacuhkan hyungku, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka berdua?. Aneh."

"Yah aneh..." Seorang namja tiba-tiba ikut dalam permainan imajinasi Jungkook tanpa disadarinya.

"Benar." Sesaat kemudian mimik wajah Jungkook langsung berubah heran. "Hm..." Dilihatnya kesamping. Dan...

"Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?" Jungkook langsung mendorong namja itu yang tidak disadari sudah begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Sssssttt..."Namja itu memberikan isyarat dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya. Dan namja itu ternyata adalah Taehyung.

"Good Morn..." Hoseok pun ikut-ikutan datang dengan kebisingannya. Tapi kemudian langsung dihentikan oleh Jungkook dan Taehyung dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan mereka. Dan tentu saja Hoesok tidak berkutik.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga kompak memperhatikan dari balik rimbuanan bunga itu.

Namjoon tampak begitu gembira. Sosok hyung dimata Jungkook sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda. Mata yang bersinar dan terlihat begitu semangat dan terkadang tampak salah tingkat. Dari kejauhan mereka hanya dapat melihat Jiyon memberikan sebuah surat berwarna pink dan tersenyum lembut pada Namjoon. Namjoon pun menerimanya dengan begitu senang. Setelah itu, Jiyeon pun pergi.

"Apa hyungku beneran berkencan dengan youja jelek itu?". Jungkook tampak penasaran sekaligus kesal lantaran ia tidak menyukai Jiyeon karena pernah memperlakukan Namjoon dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Waktu itu Namjoon pernah ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah buat Jiyon. Bahkan demi hadiah itu Namjoon rela kerja paruh waktu tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun kecuali Jungkook yang sengaja mengikuti Namjoon. Hampir 1 bulan full Namjoon mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya dengan begitu giat bahkan sempat kena marah Jin dan Yongi karena sering pulang malam.

Setelah 1 bulan akhirnya dia berhasil membelikan hadiah tersebut. Tepat pada hari ultahnya tahun lalu Namjoon memberikannya. Namjoon terlihat begitu bahagia dan berharap Jiyeon akan menyukai hadiahnya. Namun sayangnya tak lama setelah Namjoon pergi, hadiahnya langsung dibuang ke tong sampah tanpa melihat isinya. Dan yang menyakitkan bagi Jungkook adalah ternyata Namjoon melihat hadiahnya dibuang oleh Jiyeon. Semenjak kejadian itu Jungkook menjadi begitu membenci Jiyeon.

.

.

.

"Hopi hyung...! Apa Hyung pacaran dengan youja itu?".

"Ehmm... Seharusnya hubungan mereka belum sejauh itu." Jawab Hosek sambil berfikir heran.

"Bisa saja kan mereka sudah kencan tanpa sepengatahuan kita?". Jawab Taehyung spontan.

"Andhwe...!". Jungkook dan Hoseok menjawab bersamaan.

"Namjoon tidak mungkin melakukan itu tanpa memberitahukan kita." Tegas Hoseok.

"Yah.. Semoga saja." Kata Taehyung dengan santai.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran hingga sekarang berada di kantin, Jungkook masih terus memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi antara Namjoon dan Jiyeon. Bahkan makanan yang dipesankan oleh Jimin tak disentuh sedikitpun.

"Ada apa Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin pernasaran dengan sikap Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak merenspon sama sekali.

Melihat tak ada renspon dari Jungkook, Jimin langsung menepuk keras pundak Jungkook.

"Aigoo... Uri Kookie...Apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu? Apa kamu lagi mikirin aku?.. Kwenchana, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu". Goda Jimin dengan khas senyuman evilnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kookie-ah... Lihat..! Wah betapa cantiknya dia, begitu mempersona and she is perfect." Ujar Jimin saat melihat Jiyeon dan 2 orang temannya menuju kantin.

"Hah... Cantik...? Apanya yang cantik?". Jungkook hanya menatap remeh dan penuh kekesalan.

"What? Kamu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat keindahan dunia di dekat kamu?" Jimin heran mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Jiyeon dan teman-temannya mendekati tempat duduk Jungkook.

"Owh... Bukannya kamu adiknya Namjoon?" Sapa Jiyeon dengan begitu ramah.

"Adiknya Namjoon itu?" tanya temannya Jiyeon.

"Yah."

"So cute... Kyopta... nomu-nomu kyopta" Temannya Jiyeon yang satu lagi langsung mencubit gemas pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook berusaha menghindar tapi gagal.

"Aku nggak tahu kalau Namjoon memiliki adik se imut ini." Teman Jiyeon yang satunya pun tak ingin kalah. Namun hal itu dihentikan oleh Jiyeon dengan melepaskan cubitan temannya dari Jungkook.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jiyeon.

"Jungkook" Jungkook hanya menjawab datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jungkook... Ehmm Jungkookie..." Nama yang imut. "Ok Jungkook... Kalau kamu perlu seseuatu nuna akan siap membantu. Bye" Jiyeon menggosok-gosok manja rambut Jungkook dan pergi.

Sementara Jungkook terlihat menahan rasa jijik sekaligus amarah dengan Jiyeon. Karena walau bagaimanapun Jungkook masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang menyakitkan hyungnya itu.

"Wah... Beruntung sekali kamu Jungkook." Jimin hanya bisa melihat heran tanpa bisa berkata-kata. " Seorang primadona sekolah memperlakukan kamu seperti itu. Wah... Jungkook beruntung sekali kamu."

"Benci..." Jungkook tertunduk sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Nde..." ujar Jimin kaget.

"Benci... Benci... Benci... Aku benar-benar membencinya." Ucap Jungkook dengan penuh kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kamu membencinya?"

"Hhhhhuuuuuuhhhh" Jungkook hanya menarik nafas panjang dan pergi dari sana tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Odiga?" Jimin yang tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti Jungkook meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain, Namjoon dengan asyiknya melihati sebuat surat pinky ditangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Igo boya?"

Jlub... Namjoon kaget bukan main mendengar suara itu. Seketika senyuman itu langsung hilang. Dan secepat mungkin Namjoon menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang tubuhnya.

Ternyata itu adalah adalah Taehyung yang ternyata sudah memperhatikan Namjoon sedari tadi bersama Hoseok.

"Aniyo... Bukan apa-apa." Terlihat wajah Namjoon memerah.

"Aku tadi melihat kamu bersama Jiyeon. Ada apa kamu sama cewek gila itu?". Ucap Hoseok dengan tenangnya.

Seketika wajah Namjoon langsung berubah bak singa yang siap menerkam.

"Ops.. Miane... Maksudnya cewek yang secantik Jiyeon." Hoseok langsung meralat ucapanya.

"Yah... Dan surat itu dari dia kan?" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Emm... Ya benar." Namjoon pun menyerah. "Ini, surat undangan ulang tahun." Sambil memperlihatkan undangan berwarna pink yang sedari tadi selalu dipandangi.

"Seolma... Kamu tidak berencana menghadiri pesta ultah nya kan...?" Taehyung terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan itu. Karena ia juga mengetahui semua perlakuan Jiyeon terhadap Namjoon selama ini.

"Aku akan datang." Namjoon tidak menghiraukan kekhawatiran sahabatnya itu. "Dia memberikan surat ini langsung dan mengatakan kalau dia akan menungguku. Dia juga mengatakan untuk memberikan aku kesempatan."Jelas Namjoon dengan penuh harap.

Sementara Taehyung dan Hoseok yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ini adalah pertama kali bagi mereka melihat Namjoon sebahagia ini.

"Kamu yakin dengan ini? Apa kamu nggak curiga, bagaimana kalau dia merencakan sesuatu yang buruk?" Hoseok memperingati dengan sedikit berat.

"Heh.. Ada apa dengan kalian? Jiyeon-i, bukannya youja yang seperti itu." Tegas Namjoon.

Taehyung dan Hoseok hanya bisa mengangguk berat melihat sikap Namjoon.

"Jadi kapan partynya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Lusa. Dirumahnya."

Namjoon terlihat begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan Taehyung dan Hoesok melihat sosok Namjoon yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama ini. Hatinya seakan melayang-layang tak karuan. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu hari itu.

TBC...


End file.
